1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to radio-frequency identification (RFID) readers and, more particularly, to a method for configuring a communication module of at least one RFID reader and communication module.
2. Description of the Related Art
EP 2 546 777 B1 discloses a method for addressing at least one wirelessly accessible data memory, in which the addressing of the data memory occurs in a radio-based data exchange between the data memory and a read-write unit via a first identification number of the data memory. In this context, the first identification number of the data memory is associated with a second identification number via the read-write unit. For identification of the data memory, the second identification number is used during each data exchange of the read-write unit, with respect to this data memory, with an industrial automation component. With this, the automation component can use shortened identification numbers. At the same time, an unambiguous addressing is also provided between the automation component and the wirelessly accessible data memory.
DE 103 00 927 A1 relates to a network having a number of subscribers who are connected to one another by at least one communication channel for exchanging data. A network plug by which a subscriber is connected to the network has a memory in which the subscriber-specific data are stored for parameterization or configuration of the subscriber. During a restart of the subscriber or after an exchange by a replacement device, the subscriber-specific data are transferred from the memory into the newly connected subscriber.
WO2002/052791 A2 discloses a method for configuring terminals and network components within a network, where no expert is needed to exchange a device or component. The operating personnel only exchanges the terminal or the network component and plugs a configuration adapter into the serial interface, where the newly inserted terminal or the network component is automatically supplied with the stored configuration and started.